Comatose
by DiamondHeart31
Summary: Yaoi ChaorxKaz, don't like don't read. Chaor longs for Kaz so he takes him. Based off the Skillet song Comatose. My first Chaotic fanfiction


This is a Chaor/Kaz fan fiction……yes you heard me. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!!!

I don't own Chaotic or any of the characters. Comatose belongs to the band Skillet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you _

Chaor growled angrily when he woke up after dreaming of a certain orange haired human again. He grabbed the closest thing to him, some old shield and threw it to the wall watching it break. Some random servant asked if everything was alright and the just growled at them to leave.

He couldn't believe that he was feeling this way over a human, of course Kazzy wasn't a normal human. Chaor grunted when he remembered when he first slipped and gave Kaz that kick name. Luckily Kaz and the other creatures didn't seem to notice.

It just didn't make any sense, why did he want to be around Kaz so much? Why did he feel the way he did? This wasn't what was supposed to happen, he was suppose to find a mate that could produce him a powerful heir, not want to be with some human.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you _

As soon as he realized he was, in lack of a better word, lusting, for Kaz Chaor started avoiding him, telling the guards to not let him in the castle and to throw him out if they found him wandering around. Of course avoiding Kaz hadn't worked like he thought it would, not seeing Kaz only made his heart ache and caused his dreams to become more vivid. It was as if the dreams were trying to make up for him not seeing Kaz in when he was awake.

After having pushing Kaz away so much he had stopped coming by, and Chaor knew he couldn't invite Kaz to come just for the sake of seeing him. He tried thinking of excuses to summon Kaz to him but couldn't think of anything so he just decided to wait until Kaz came to him.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an _

_Overdose, of you_

Chaor almost hated waking up in the mornings because he knew that Kaz wouldn't wake up with him. He wanted Kaz, he wanted him badly.

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe _

'_Less I feel you next to me_

_You take, the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way, you make me feel_

_Waking up to never felt so real_

It had been over a month now and Chaor still hadn't heard or seen anything from Kaz. Chaor had told other creatures to keep an eye out for Kaz and inform him if he was seen in the Underworld. He couldn't believe how much he missed him. He couldn't look at anything orange without thinking about Kaz's soft looking hair. He couldn't look at anything brown without thinking of Kaz's warm eyes.

Chaor wanted to make Kaz his own. He wanted to hold that small body against him, taste that creamy white skin, to hear Kazzy cry out as he reached his orgasm, screaming his name until he was horse, and then spill his seed inside him collapsing on his side from exhaustion after making love to such a beautiful creature.

He imagined how tight Kaz would be around him, how the small human would scream as he pushed into his virgin hole. That made stop to think…what if Kaz wasn't a virgin?

The lord of the Underworld growled furiously at the thought of some worthless, slimly, waste of space, trashy, unworthy, filthy human touching HIS Kazzy.

Something in Chaor reminded him that since he hasn't claimed Kaz he was still

"Chaor."

"WHAT," Chaor roared turning to face some nameless guard, still angry from his previous thoughts.

"Th…the hu…human you've been having us look for, K…Kaz," the guard shuttered, "H…he's been spotted outside the Un…Underworlds capital city with some other Ch…Chaotic players."

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

For the first time in a while Chaor smiled; well it was more like a smirk but it was still something no one had seen him do since Kaz has been gone.

With out saying another word to the guard he used his telebracer to teleport to the outskirts of the Underworlds capital.

It didn't take Chaor more than a few minutes to find Kaz and his friends who were looking around for a scan when they saw him. Chaor heard the four teens talk among themselves, the big annoying one pushing Kaz towards him.

As he saw Kaz walk up to him Chaor couldn't believe how happy he felt to see him, or how badly his heart fluttered when he heard Kaz say his name after so long. Kaz was looking up at him nervously, wondering if Chaor still wasn't in the mood to see him.

Kaz was about to ramble about how he and his friends came down here for a scan but instead let out a loud yelp when he was picked up by Chaor who purred; glad to have Kaz in his arms. Chaor growled at Kaz's friends when they came running towards him, demanding that he let Kaz go.

Chaor notice that Kaz had his scanner in hand and took it from him, "You won't need this anymore Kazzy," he said tossing it aside, not noticing it was caught by Tom.

"Chaor, what are you…" Kaz was cut off by Chaor using the telebracer, teleporting them back to his throne room. Kaz stayed silent as Chaor carried him off, only asking what he was planning when they arrived at his private quarters.

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an_

_Overdose, of you_

After quickly closing and locking the door behind him Chaor swooped down and kissed Kaz, pushing his tongue inside. He moaned at how sweet Kaz tasted, ignoring the boys struggles. Chaor continued the kiss all the way to the bed, only breaking it so he could lay Kaz down on it.

He started kissing Kaz again, removing his shoes and pants, and then ripping off his top so he didn't have to break the kiss. Kaz kept kicking Chaor but it didn't do any good against the large creature. Only when he was in desperate need of air did his struggles increase, taking keep breathes when Chaor finally broke the kiss.

Chaor started to lick Kaz's body, biting and nuzzling his neck, having the tip of his tongue tease his nipples, "You taste wonderful Kazzy," Chaor said giving one of his thighs a lick.

Kaz kept tensing up at Chaor's touch. He wanted to scream and beg for Chaor to stop but the lump in his throat prevented him from doing so; the best he could get out was a few sobs.

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe _

'_Less I feel you next to me_

_You take, the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way, you make me feel_

_Waking up to never felt so real_

The taste of Kaz's skin and the thought of taking him were quickly making Chaor hard. He knew that because of their size difference he would end up hurting Kaz but thought it would be a little easier if he prepared him first.

Gently flipping Kaz on his stomach he lifted his ass up then began to attack it with his tongue. Kaz gasped and tried to wiggle away, but Chaor grabbed him and pushed his long tongue inside, lubing and stretching Kaz.

Kaz whimpered and buried his face in the sheets under him, trying to hold back a moan. It surprised him how good it felt, and had to bite down on his lip when Chaor purred, sending pleasant vibrations down his body. But his mind kept telling him that it was wrong and he knew he didn't want this. "Ch…Chaor, please stop…stop this," Kaz whimpered pathetically.

Chaor simply growled in response and wiggled his tongue around Kaz's hole. When he thought Kaz was lubricated enough he pulled his tongue out and stood up to remove his loin cloth, Kaz getting a good look at his large red cock. The red headed boys body started to tremble, Chaor wasn't really planning on putting that in him?

He was answered by Chaor picking him up and placing his entrance right at the tip of his erection.

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an _

_Overdose, of you_

"I'm sorry Kaz, but this will hurt," Chaor said softly before gently pushing Kaz down on his cock, bringing his head down to lick Kaz's face and neck, hoping it would help soothe the pain a bit.

Kaz screamed in pain as he was stretched out past his limit, feeling blood pool out from his ass. Tears rolled down his face and his body trembled uncontrollably. Kaz tried to wiggle away but he only caused himself more pain.

Chaor wiped Kaz's tears away and told him to try to relax. Kaz was just so tight around him; it took all of his will power not to just slam into the red head boy. But he could tell this was Kaz's first time and knew he had to be as gentle as he could with him.

He began to slowly push Kaz up and down on him, cupping his back and licking his chest. Kaz began to sob, trying to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much but it wasn't working. He wanted to beg Chaor to stop but he could form any words.

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe _

'_Less I feel you next to me_

_You take, the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way, you make me feel_

_Waking up to never felt so real_

Chaor thought that taking Kaz while he was lying down would be easier so he gently laid him down on the bed, staying inside him. He gently thrust in and out of Kaz, growling and purring, "Kaz, my beautiful Kazzy," Chaor moaned nuzzling his chest.

Kaz sobbed at Chaor's words and his touch, he started shaking as Chaor picked him up so he could thrust deeper into him, letting out a moan when he hit something inside of him. Chaor smirked and continued to hit the same spot inside of Kaz.

Chaor felt himself about to cum, and quickened his pace just a bit then bit down on Kaz's neck. Kaz cried in pain when Chaor bit his neck and cried even louder when he felt something warm spill inside of him. His vision started to fade and before he knew it he had passed out, tears still rolling down his face.

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh, how I adore you (Comatose)_

_The way, you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Chaor pulled out of Kaz, resting beside his new mate. He looked down at Kaz gently stroking his face while his tail stroked his sides. He leans down to kiss and nuzzle his Kazzy. He couldn't believe how great he felt now that he had claimed the one he desired most and now Kaz would be his forever.

Looking down at Kaz's small frail body he promised himself that he would do whatever it takes to protect him from everything. He wanted to keep his mate as safe and happy as possible. He knew it would take a while for Kaz to truly except him as a mate, but he was willing to wait.

Wrapping his arms around Kaz's tiny waist and drawing him closer, he happily fell asleep, knowing that when he woke up, his love would be with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I'll continue it, but for now it's a one shot.

Please review and no flames.


End file.
